A Road to Truth
by Golden-Amber-Rain
Summary: Akina has been with DiZ and Riku for a while now, assisting with the careful watch of Roxas. But when her beliefs start to change she finds herself back in her hometown of Hallow Bastion where she will meet the Hero of Light and join him on his quest to get rid of Organization XIII whom she may or may not have a past with. Begins in 358/2 days and continues in KH2.
1. Chapter 1

_ **Hey! I've tried to write a few Kingdom Hearts fanfictions as well as others from other shows/games/books and none of them have really stuck.**_

_** I however, have taken the time and music inspiration to create the story I am about to share with you all. Kingdom Hearts is one of my favorite games of all time and i'm going to try my damnedest to make this an awesome story worth reading.**_

_**Thanks a bunch for reading the story!**_

_**KHTRONFAN**_

XXX

_ A giggly little girl with bouncy brown curls, grey eyes and dimples, ran through the town square of Radiant Garden as a young boy with strange purple/silver hair two or three years older than her followed slowly behind her. A man stood in the window of the castle that over looked the square, watching the girl poke at the boy with a huge smile on her face._

_ The man gave a large sigh and rubbed his chin._

_ " My child, you should know none of the pain and suffering that is brewing like a storm moments from striking."_

_ XXX_

A teenage girl now stood in front of a large white pod gazing at the occupant. She had curly brown hair that was in a low ponytail with two strands hanging down each side of her face, large grey eyes, a heart shaped face and a crooked smile as she looked at the pod. She currently donned a black coat.

" You must be one hell of a guy Sora, if everyones this crazy about getting your memory back," the girl sighed. From the part of him she could see (his face) the boy, Sora was around her age, had incredibly spiky brown hair and cheerful face even in sleep.

" Akina," a voice called from the doorway of the extremely white room she was standing in. A tall, muscular teen walked in the room to stand next to her.

" What was he like?" Akina queried, " he's your best friend right?"

" Yea," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest, " Sora always knew how to put a smile on someones face, a little too forgiving, naive, always hopes to see the best in people..." He trailed off and she shot him a sympathetic look, " he was lazy at times though, sleeping on the beach while others were working," Akina smirked at that, " But when it's really important, you can't stop him, loyal to the end, he's everything a person could hope to be."

" He sounds great," she sighed.

" You'll see when you meet him," he said.

" Oh?" she asked, raising a brow and turning to look at him.

" Well, he's going to need someone to help him with the Organization and you're the only one I trust here." She gave him a grin.

" DiZ to shady for you?" she laughed.

" I always feel like he's hiding something," he explained, now turning to face her. Akina had always found the blindfold he wore to be a little daunting, as well as the huge height difference, Akina was by no means short but, compared to the guy next to her, she felt incredibly tiny. Akina sobered at those words.

" Yea, you're right," she sighed.

" I know," he said, his pale face now turned up in a smirk, Akina rolled her eyes.

" And ya blew it, a perfectly good moment," she grumbled, he laughed patting her shoulder.

" You got me sidetracked, DiZ wanted to see us," He said, walking past her. Akina looked thoughtful for a moment.

" Hey Riku," she said to stop the silver haired teen in his tracks.

" Yea?"

" It's not just Sora who's great, your willing to do everything to help your friend wake up, regardless of what your past is, tell me that's not what you find honorable about Sora? He's lucky to have you as a friend, just like I am," she smiled. Riku turned his head slightly smiling at her.

" Thanks."

XXX

Akina walked calmly through the streets of The World That Never Was, silently thinking that it was the most ridiculous name for a place and wondering how the hell the creators of this world thought of it. She came to a halt in the middle of what seemed to be the main square. It also conveniently started to rain, Akina glared at the sky. The hood over her head blocked the rain, but fighting in the rain is not fun.

" Hey! Stop!" A voice called, she turned to face the person she knew to be Roxas.

" Hello Roxas," she greeted calmly. Where her hood covered half her face, Roxas's covered his whole face.

" How do you know me?" he questioned, " Do you know Sora?" A chill ran deep down her spine, a familiar feeling whenever-

" As much as i'd love to answer your questions right now" she answered warily as heartless started to appear everywhere, " I think we've got bigger problems."

" Stay back," he said jumping in front of Akina, whipping out his two keyblades. She turned so that she stood back to back with him.

" Don't you worry about me," she grinned, " I can take care of myself." Akina summoned her grey and black keyblade.

" You have one too?"

" Yep! Now lets get these guys!" Both teens fought off the heartless but they kept appearing in droves.

" Roxas we- Roxas?" Akina looked around while wiping out five heartless at once. She spotted him running up the large tower in the square towards... Riku.

" What? Ack!" A heartless jumped on her back and she dropped to the ground, she was saved by a keyblade slicing across the heartless.

" What did I tell you about getting distracted?" an amused Riku asked.

" Uh not too?" she responded sitting on her knees and rubbing the side where the heartless scratched her. Roxas then jumped from the building where Riku was and defeated the remaining heartless. All was still for a moment before Riku and Roxas started to fight. Akina stared on in shock before rolling her eyes. _Boys._ She stood up hastily though when, to put it bluntly, Riku got his ass kicked.

" Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" Riku questioned.

" Shut up!" Roxas said, going for the final blow but getting knocked back by Riku and falling to the ground. Riku walked over to him and lifted the keyblade up threateningly above the unconscious boy.

" No! Riku wait!" Akina called out, Riku plunged the keyblade next to Roxas's head, stepping back for Akina to pass. She kneeled next to the blond spiky haired Roxas (his hood had fallen off). The teenage girl in her churned when she saw his attractive face, but she sifted it aside like she had done with Riku and Sora. " Can't we try and explain?"

" I don't think he's going to let us. He's confused and angry which is making him violent," Riku explained.

" But-" She was cut off when metal collided with her head and then the world faded.

DiZ looked upon the two unconscious teenagers laying on the wet cement. A young man he knew to be Riku had a considerable change in appearance and was also looking at the two. He gave an internal sigh knowing that the boy had given himself over to the darkness in order to retrieve Roxas to save his friend.

His eyes wandered over to the young girl. Lying crookedly and her arm across her own stomach, she looked more peaceful asleep than she ever did awake. Guilt washed over him at the thought of what made her that way but he pushed it aside.

" Akina, appears to have grown to care for the boy," DiZ sighed, " This is most unfortunate."

" How so?" In his new form Riku's voice had taken a deeper tone.

" She will now feel it's her duty to make sure he survives, unfortunately that cannot be the case."

" Is it possible?"

" No!" DiZ responded to quickly, " he must return to Sora." Riku made no move to question his motives and turned to Akina's unconscious body.

" What are you going to do with her?" Riku asked using his new dark powers to levitate Roxas then he picked the girl up in his arms.

" Take Roxas to Namine, after you do that I will give you the location of a group of people who will no doubt want to assist an unconscious girl..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dear any reader I have left...

Yes, the dreaded Authors Note has come. I know I hate seeing these on stories I follow and i'm sure you do too. Unfortunately, I have a serious case of writers block... like real bad. I have this problem where school has become quite a little too dull and all imagination has been sucked out of me.I still write but it's essays, my english teacher has me thinking about logical stuff, I have to write factual news worthy stuff for journalism. I love it, but it's absolutely draining.

So, I am discontinuing each story in case it hasn't been made clear by my absence... For my gaming stories... the likely hood of me returning to them is nil... I just don't have the drive for these stories anymore, as well as physically making myself play the games (FFXIII-2... a killer). I'm not saying it's a never, but it's highly unlikely.

As for the vamp diaries, High possibility. I'm actually thinking of a new one, but I wont post until I have three chapters of it written, edited and ready to go.

I'm soooooooo sorry :(

Khtronfan.


End file.
